Everybody Loves Edward!
by edismine
Summary: title says it all! everybody love Ed! even roy! my first Yaoilemon fic! so it may suck but thats just my opinion!


Fullmetal Alchemist Yaoi Fan fiction: Everybody Loves Edward! (needs better title.)

About: RoyEd EdAl EdWinry RoyRiza (one big love triangle!)

Spoilers: none

Rated: 18 up

Summary: everyone is starting to show there true feelings for each other…yea I'm no good with summaries…also kept in mind i'm not the best speller please don't correct me...thank you! enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA just a lot of the stuff… Now on to the story

* * *

"Roy…" Said Riza "I thought this is what you wanted?" 

"I did…But I don't anymore…"Said Roy looking up in to the darkness.

"Well…what do you want Roy?"

"The boy…"

"Wha…"Said Riza "You mean Edward…Fullmetal?"

"Yea…"Said Roy moving away from Riza. "I've had an eye on him for a while now."

"Roy…"Riza said as she moved closer to Roy, putting her hands on his bare back. "Does this mean what I think it means…?"

"…No! I mean I still like you if that's what you think!"

"But you like the boy…?" asked Riza "I'm confused now."

"Me too…I don't know really what to feel now…" Said Roy, as he got up to put some clothes on. "Listen Riza, I need to go think for a little."

"Wait! Roy, don't leave…" said Riza, reaching out to Roy.

"No, I have to leave…Bye…"

"Dammit! Why didn't I say that to her before we started having sex!" Said Roy, as he punched the wall in next to him.

"5gm calcium, 2gm sodium…."Said a voice around the corner.

'Huh? That's Edward's voice!' thought Roy to himself.

"Edward…" said Roy as he turned the corner.

"Ed…Ed…Edward…" he said, as he pushed Ed up against the wall, breathing hard. "Ed...I…I…I think I love you…"

'What is this feeling I'm feeling now…' thought Ed to himself.

"Edward…" Said Roy, moving his lips closer to his…his tongue getting slithering into Ed's mouth…touching his…

'What is this! What is Roy doing to me! And why do I feel…why do I feel like I like it…' thought Ed to himself.

"Um…I don't know what I just did right now…"said Roy, pulling himself away from Ed.

"…"

"I'll be leaving now…!" Roy said, as he ran off.

"…Okay…What was all that all about…and why did I feel like I liked it?" said Edward, not knowing that Alphonse was Watching.

"So you liked it!" Shouted Alphonse, as he jumped out from behind the corner from were he was watching.

"Al! You saw all that!" said Ed, with a shocked look on his face, feeling disappointed of what his brother might of thought of what happened…

"So would you like it if I kissed you…if I had my real body back that is…!"

"Um…You're my brother…"

"So…Your point is?" said Alphonse "I'm your brother and I…I…" runs off

"Alphonse! Wait!"

"…Edward I saw what you did…" Said Winry…tears coming from her eyes.

"You too…"

dries tears "Edward…" said Winry pushing Ed up against the wall. "So did you like what Roy did!"

"Win…ry…"

"So did you?" Said Winry, leaning into kiss him. "So did you like that!"

"..."

"Edward you're such a pig!" She said, running off crying.

"…Winry…You're jumping into conclusions…" said Ed softly, running his fingers over his lips. "I should go tell Winry the truth…"

"Huh…?" said Alphonse, from behind him. "Nii-san…"

"Why don't you tell me the truth first…" he said, under his breath.

"Winry wait up!" yelled Ed, reaching his hand out to her.

"I don't wanna talk to you right now."

"But…Winry… I …I…I Like you…" said Ed his face bright red.

"Edward…but you said you liked his kiss?" asked Winry

"I did but I liked your kiss more." Replied Ed, putting one hand up to her chin, wiping her tears with the other. "Winry why are you crying?"

"Because…Your so sweet!" said Winry "I don't know what to say…"

"You could say you like me too." Said Ed as he kissed her on the cheek.

shakes head "Yea…I like you too, Edward Elric." She said her lips getting closer to his…almost ready to meet.

"Nii-san!" Yelled Alphonse

"Al!" said both Winry and Ed, in shock.

"What are you doing Nii-san?" asked Alphonse

"This isn't what it looks like!" Said Ed pushing Winry away.

"Ed!" Winry said in shock "Just tell him..."

"Huh...yea...Al, me and Winry...we well, we like each other." Said Ed trying not to make his brother mad.

"I don't want to hear it, you should tell me about stuff like this! I'm your own flesh and blood! Your own family!"

"Um...actually you not right now...your in a metal suit..."

"Nii-san! Baka!" yelled Al as he ran off. (would cry but can't)

"What is his deal?" asked Winry

"I don't know."

"Um...Ed I have to get going!" said Winry as she ran off."Bye!"

"Bye Winry." said Ed, as he fell on to the floor slowly.

"So is this what my kiss has done to you?" asked a voice from behind him

"Oh! Mustang! This isn't from your kiss...its from Winrys."

"Well than Ed...ties a blind fold over Ed's eyes...I have a surprise for you."

"Huh?" said Ed, feeling his face to tell what happened.

"Just follow me..." said Roy, as he pulled him into a dark room, and pushed him down on the ground.

"So have you ever done it?" asked Roy, as he took the blind fold off.

"Hum...Done what?" ask Ed a little confussed.

"You know what..."said Roy, now on top of Ed.

"No, I don't know...what?" asked Ed, feeling a little unconforable.

"Yea you do..."aswered Roy "S E X..."

"WHAT! Sex, no I havn't done it!" said Ed, now really afraid of what Roy might do.

"So you want to?" asked Roy

"Yea, I guess...with the right person..."

"Well am I the right person?" asked Roy, as he placed his hands on Ed's, to keep him down, and leaning in closer and closer, his tounge seeping through Ed's lips. Ed does the same unsure of what to think...

"So you like that?" asked Roy

Ed breathing harder and harder, "Yea I did like that..."

"So you want to take it to the next level? asked Roy, taking his shirt off.

"Next level? I guess" answered Ed, a bit scared.

"Don't worrie, I won't take you all the way..."

"Huh? What if I want to go all the way!" yelled Ed

"Do you?"

"Hum...no but it would of been nice if you could of asked me!" yelled Ed

"Hump...for a short guy you sure have a big temper."

"You know I'll forget that only because I'm having sex with you..." said Ed, trying not to get mad.

"So you do like me?" asked Roy, leaning closer to Ed.

"Hump! I never said that!"

"Really you didn't?" askedRoy "But you know if your going to have me your going to have to lose the girl."

"Huh...the girl do you mean Winry?" replied Ed "What I'm I sappose to do...sorry Winry I lied about liking you...I like Roy...I'm gay! come on chose!"

"Hey I'm not saying any of that..." said Roy "Just tell you like someone else, than wecan do it somemore, kay..."

"I guess..." said Ed, imagining what she might do to him."Ow pain..."

"What was that about...I didn't think I hurt you that bad?" asked Roy

"Oh that wasn't you I was just imagining what might happen if I tell Winry."

"Your still going to tell her right?" Roy asked again.

"Yea...sure...I tell her..."

So what did you think my first FMA Yaoi fic and I have more chapters i'm going to put up...I'm not to good with writing lemons though so keep that in mind...Reviews are appriecated!


End file.
